Maybe this time
by Dinorider15
Summary: For Aang love feels like an uphill battle. His attempts always end in failure. But you never know, maybe this time...


Hello dear readers. How are you? If the internet had ears then I'd love to hear what you actually said. Alas it does not so all you've got is this story. Talking of which, I better give you the run down. So basically Aang is trying to win Katara's affection whilst Katara is completely oblivious. Aang eventually becomes frustrated that she doesn't notice anything he does for her and an argument ensues that has an… interesting outcome. It's set somewhere during their stay in Ba Sing Se before Azula came and ruined everything. I won't say anymore, read it yourself!

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not my property nor will it ever be *sigh*

* * *

"One panda lily please"

"For a special young lady?" the florist asked smiling kindly as she collected the flower, eliciting a light blush from the airbender.

"Very special" he answered with a nervous grin.

"Well I'm sure she'll love it" she encouraged handing him the flower. Aang dug around in his pocket before presenting her with the money. For a moment she looked at it thoughtfully before saying "Tell you what, If you win this girls heart by tomorrow then it's on me. Otherwise you can return it" she offered.

"Honestly it's fine. I don't mind paying!" Aang insisted but the woman just shook her head.

"Deal?" she questioned offering her hand.

"Alright, but I doubt she'll notice me. She never has before" he said shaking her hand hesitantly, sadness evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure. A nice boy like you, I'd be surprised if I you returned that flower" It was obvious that Aang wasn't convinced but he took the flower and left.

He was going to do what he had failed to do in Aunt Wu's village and give the one he loved a panda lily. Every time he tried to show her that he liked her she ignored him. It felt like he had done everything at this point but he had to try. Time for attempt #267. A flower was pretty obvious though wasn't it? Right?

Several hours later

"Hi Katara!" Aang chirped in his normal joyful tone, both hands held behind his back.

"Hey Aang" she responded smiling turning away from her waterbending to face the airbender.

"I saw this in town earlier and I thought you'd like it" he told her shyly, holding out the panda lily.

"Thanks Aang, that's very sweet of you" Katara said grinning widely and taking the panda lily from him.

"I tried to get one for you in Aunt Wu's village but then the volcano erupted and I never got the chance" he explained twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"So that's why you and Sokka went up the volcano. I guessed he was just trying to convince you Aunt Wu was wrong. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to" Aang confessed.

"Want to practice some waterbending Aang? We haven't had a chance to practice much recently" she asked moving back to her waterbending.

"Yeah… sure" Aang answered sadly. Apparently a flower wasn't as obvious as he thought.

"Let's just start with something simple. How about… the water whip"

Aang attempted to propel the water through the air but it was clear his heart wasn't in it and it just came crashing down on him, drenching him. Under normal circumstances it would have been funny but it was evident to Katara that something was wrong.

"Are you alright Aang?" she inquired concerned, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what? No, I'm not alright" he retorted his frustration building.

"Was it something I said?" she queried surprised by the anger in his voice.

"Ha! Something you said. Nothing I say matters does it?" he sneered.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded indignantly.

"You don't care about any of the things I do! I'm just some annoying kid you're babysitting around the world" he declared, practically yelling now.

"I never said that! What's the matter with you! You were fine a minute ago" she shouted furious.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you! I couldn't have been any clearer!" he snapped bitterly.

"What am I'm missing then! What is so blatantly obvious that I haven't noticed?" she challenged.

"That I'm in love with you! Spirits I think even Sokka's figured it out by now! I mean really how hard can it be to-" Aang stopped sharply, realising what he had just revealed. Katara's previously enraged expression was now completely stunned.

"What did you just say" she asked carefully at length.

"I uh… said that I'm… that I'm, well… in love with you" he stammered slowly. Katara continued to stare at him in silence. Aang turned his gaze to the floor.

"Looks it's fine that you don't... I'm gonna practice some earthbending with Toph if you need me… bye Katara" he said sighing.

Suddenly Aang felt her grip his arm just as he turned to leave. Shocked, Aang looked to see her vacant expression disappear. Instead she was beaming at him, one hand resting on his cheek.

"You idiot" she stated simply before wrapping her arms around his neck and her pressing her lips softly to his. Aang was completely dazed and hadn't noticed when she had pulled away. He lifted his hand to his mouth in disbelief, his lips still tingling.

"You just… why did… what just happened?" Aang stuttered wide eyed.

"I kissed you" she replied. This time it was Katara's turn to blush.

"So you… you feel the same?" Aang asked hopefully, itching to hear her response. Katara laughed before answering.

"Of course I do."

The next day

It was an average day in the shop. The sun was shining high in the cloudless sky and a gentle summers breeze drifted through the air. Out of the corner of her eye the florist caught the sight of a young girl passing by, a smile plastered across her face. By her side was the boy that had visited her store the day before. It was only then that she noticed the panda lily in the girl's hair as the pair passed by, one hand locked in the others.

* * *

There we are then, how'd you find it? I think it was quite cliché but still, I liked the idea and couldn't help myself. Happy Halloween by the way, kind of a bit late now. I'm going to try and get another story out by the end of this week but don't be surprised if I don't. Reviews are awesome so please let me know what you thought. I know it can be a bit of a task sometimes but it means a lot to me. That about raps it up. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day/morning/evening.

Good Day.


End file.
